My Mother Before Me
by jackyyy17
Summary: Ben will learn an important lesson when he travels back to the reign on the Empire.


**My Mother Before Me**

by: jackyyy17

**Time Period:** After DN, then during the Empire's reign, and back to after DN again.

**Summary:** Ben will learn an important lesson when he travels back to the reign on the Empire.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The hum of the lightsabers vibrated throughout the room as blue and green blades of energy met in a clash, and retracted.

Thirteen year old Ben Skywalker was in an intense battle, fighting for his life, or so it seemed. He quickly maneuvered his blade downward to catch a blow aimed for his right thigh, and spun around with enough momentum to catch another blow aimed for his head.

Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and slowly dripped their way down his face, stinging his eyes, and leaving a salty taste in his mouth.

He parried another blow, and managed to force his attacker back a few steps.

His attacker wasn't about to be outdone though. He truncated Ben's swing, causing the young Jedi to stumble and retreat. The attacker aimed his energy blade at the curve of Ben's neck. Still not balanced, Ben tripped at the last minute, and the blade harmlessly went over his head.

Even though Ben was down, he fought back. He swung his foot out, and hit his assailants shin, bringing him down.

Ben bounced back up, and triumphantly pointed his lightsaber at his attacker's throat.

His attacker nodded in defeat, and turned off his lightsaber. Ben followed suit, and his blue energy blade disappeared.

Ben offered a hand to his Master. Jacen Solo took it, and stood up, beside his apprentice. "You are doing much better Ben. You still need to work on your form and your balance, but that last move was very creative. You are learning. Good job."

"Thank you, Master." Ben walked over to a bench at the side of the training room. He used the Force to summon a towel to his hand, and wiped his face. He grabbed a water bottle with his other hand, and took long swallow.

Ben noticed Jacen approaching the bench, and asked, "Thirsty, Master?"

Jacen nodded, and grabbed the bottle, finishing what was left of the water.

Ben sat down, and studied his lightsaber, rolling it around in his hand. It was an older weapon, almost an antique, that had been wielded by his grandfather, passed on to his Father, given to his mother, and inherited by Ben.

"You know, Young One, it is about time for you to build your own lightsaber."

Ben studied his weapon a little more before acknowledging Jacen. "What for, Master? There is nothing wrong with this one."

"We have been over this before, Ben," Jacen answered in a stern voice. "That weapon is antiquated. It will only be a matter of time before it will fail you. Do you want to end up like your Father, and lose a hand?"

"This weapon means a lot to my family. I like the fact that my Father began training with it, as I do now."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, both of your parents made new ones, to replace that old thing."

"That is because Dad lost it, and Mom wanted to pass it to me. Besides, she seems to think it's not dangerous. Why else would she let me use it."

"Don't make me laugh. Your Mom…" Jacen added something else that Ben couldn't hear.

"What about my Mom?" Ben felt his face heat up. He loved her, and would defend her.

"Control your anger Young Skywalker," he scolded.

"Look, Jacen. I know that you and Mom don't agree on a lot of things, but that's no reason…"

"You have no idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben was all but yelling in an askance voice.

"Oh come on, Ben. Are you really that dense? Your Mother is far from the innocent that she appears to be." At Ben's silence, Jacen continued speaking.

"You have no idea who your Mother really is, do you?"

"Of course I know. She is my Mom, the Jedi Master, the woman who loves me, and married my Dad. I know exactly who she is. It's you who doesn't have a clue."

"Do you? Do you really know her?" Jacen laughed. "You know nothing about her. Do you know who she was before she met your Dad? What she did?"

"Of course I…"

"You know nothing…"

"She was… Well she…"

"I hate to break it to you, but your Mother is far from who she appears to be. Has she ever told you any stories about her childhood?"

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Jacen continued. "Of course she hasn't. Your Dad tells you of his childhood, but you know nothing of your Mother. Do you know why?"

Again, Ben tried to talk, and again Jacen interrupted him. "It's because she has something to hide. Your Mother was a cold blooded killer. She killed people for no reason at all, and was the enemy at one time. She even tried to kill your Father. Bet she never told you that, did she?"

"You're lying, trying to get me angry. Well, it's not going to work."

"Don't believe me? Fine. You think your Mother is perfect. Good for you. Then you will have no problem asking her about that, will you?"

"Fine, I will. You'll see." Ben stormed out of the gym, leaving a smiling Jacen behind.

------------------

Ben walked around the Academy, trying to let go of some of his anger. He didn't want to hear another lecture from his Father, on the importance of controlling your anger, and the consequences if you don't.

He sat by a fountain, and played around with the water. Could everything Jacen just told him be true? Was his mom really a cold blooded killer? It wasn't the first time he had heard his mother being called that. The Gorog he had befriended when he was nine had called his Mother that too.

Ben plucked an esculent berry from a nearby vine, and popped it into his mouth. He stretched out with the Force, trying to find that particular memory. The Gorog had mentioned something about a Palpytine. No, Ben remembered. Mother had corrected him. She said it was Palpatine. So she knew him?

Ben's curiosity got the better of him. He got up, and sprinted to the library. Perhaps he could find some information about him there.

TBC


End file.
